Bocce
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: Oggy and the Cockroaches. When the final throw leaves two of the roaches in a rather compromising situation, what are they to do? Joey x Marky slash. Roachcest, I guess.


**A/N:**

**Okay, so recently I've been watching a LOT of Oggy and the Cockroaches, and I had to do something for the show. So, being the half-witted slash obsessed gator I am, I decided to write a Joey/Marky oneshot at 3am. Yeah, that's sensible. As such, I apologize for any stupid errors (mainly for repeating the same phrases, since the part of my brain that deals with verbs and adjectives shuts down after 7). Regardless of all that, I sincerely hope you enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot.**

**Warnings: This is a SLASH fanfiction, and as such deals with a male/male pairing, which also happens to be one of an incestuous nature. If male/male pairings disturb you in any way, then I must ask you to leave now. I take no responsibility for any scarring this fic may cause your delicate little mind. Nor, frankly, do I have any patience with your kind, so go away. This also applies to those who dislike incest pairings, and I kindly advise you to take the back button express away from this page. However, since it isn't exactly confirmed they are brothers, you can ignore that part if you like. The show does imply it though, and the theme wormed its way into my story somehow, and to be honest I'm just too darn lazy to remove it right now, so deal. **

**Flames used to roast marshmallows at the next 'slash fangirls' convention.**

**NOTE: ****This fic follows on from the episode 'Oggy's clone'. You don't need to have seen the episode before reading this fic, though I would recommend it anyway. Basically the roaches get tied to Bocce balls at the end and Oggy and Jack play a game of Bocce with them. Don't know what Bocce is? Neither did I. Look it up on Wikipedia, I'm not explaining here. On with the fic!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He wasn't even aware it had happened at first.

In the chaos of spinning images and crushing pain as the balls he and his brothers were strapped to in the cat's twisted game of Bocce were flung against one another, the game repeated again and again to enhance the suffering of their punishment, Joey had soon become numb to all but his own suffering. Which was perhaps why, as his ball rolled to a sudden, jolting stop against another of the cold steel spheres for the twelfth time that day, he initially failed to notice that the surface he was pressed against was not the smooth, cool metal of another ball, but far softer.

Further inspection proved that the soft object was also tied to a ball, and that it was alive, if the rapid exhalations of breath warming his cheek were of any indication. Further proof of this was gathered moments later, as the other began struggling against him, attempting to distance them from one another. This act proved to be futile, the pressure exerted on them by the two balls and the fact that they were pressed flush against one another restrained their movement to the extent where they could little more than twist their wrists and kick their legs.

Finally, as his addled brain continued to piece itself back together, he chose to open his eyes, which had been kept firmly closed in his flight to protect them from any flying debris and to prevent nausea, the spinning images doing nothing to settle his stomach.

His first image was of a pair of wide red eyes, in very close proximity to his own mismatched ones, staring straight at him in shock. A light brush against the side of his face was the next thing that caught his attention, and he awkwardly tried to shift his head to get a good look at the object caressing his cheek.

It was then that he noticed his lips were quite firmly attached to another pair.

Snapping his gaze back to the other roach, who he knew to be his brother Marky, evidenced by the red eyes and sliver of green skin he could now see against the purple flesh of his upper lip, he too had to stare at the other in shock.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed they were kissing from the moment they touched, but then, he supposed, his mind was probably too frazzled to remember much of anything, much less who he was being crushed against and what was happening between them.

As Marky struggled against him again in another futile attempt to break free, Joey's other senses flooded back to him, and another little thought clicked itself into place in his mind. Here he was, strapped to a ball and pressed up against his _brother, _who he was _kissing._ A small, gut churning wave of repugnance washed over him at this, and he, too, began squirming against his binds, itching to free himself from this awkward situation.

In his struggles, he noticed a third ball off to his right, which also sported thin stringy straps about it. It was clear from this and the calls of irritation from the other side of the miniature bowling ball that their final brother, Dee Dee, was tied to it. He was also, apparently, eager to know where his brothers were, for they weren't answering his calls. Frustrated, Joey renewed his struggles, ignoring Dee Dee. He and Marky, with their mouths pressed against one another's, weren't exactly in any position to answer their brother, so instead they continued working to pry themselves from each other.

Something struck Joey as he struggled, and he paused, listening intently to his surroundings. Other than Dee Dee's calls and the slight, muffled grunts Marky was mumbling against his lips, he could hear naught but the wind. The cats had returned indoors, tired of playing with them for the day, leaving them to make their own escape.

Realising that they had ample time on their hands, Joey calmed down, falling lax against his brother. It would be wiser for them to rest and wait for Dee Dee to break free of his bindings; since he was not hampered as they were by another body pressed against him, and therefore had more freedom of movement. Though it may still take him a short while, their larger brother was their best hope for getting out of this embarrassing situation anytime soon.

His cheek began tickling again, and he looked again to spot a thin, curly antennae bouncing against the side of his face in tune to the movements of the brother it belonged to writhing against him.

Overcome with the unbearable urge to scratch his cheek and slap the antennae away, he tried to edge himself away from the jolting tendril. When those efforts proved futile, he resigned himself to resting in the hold of his bindings against his squirming brother, and attempted to take his mind off of it.

The next thing he noticed was a cold breeze that swept between the two resting spheres. Though the sun still shone bright in the sky, it was already creeping into the late hours of the afternoon, and the chill of night already stirred in the space around them. Shivering lightly, Joey pressed forward further into the warmth his brothers body presented, intent on fighting off the cold until Dee Dee freed them. His brothers struggling, though now weaker, caused a delicious hot friction between their bodies that made the heat rise in his cheeks. He hadn't noticed it before in his haste to push the other from him, but now it was more than evident. The feeling itself was wonderful, but the knowledge that it was his brother, Marky, inciting these feelings in him made him extremely uncomfortable. The feeling of the lip contact through the kiss they were unwillingly sharing was even more so amazing, warming him from the inside out and making his mouth tingle.

Realising what his chain of thoughts was encouraging, Joey began once more to struggle, anxious to break the kiss that was starting to feel so right but he knew to be so morally wrong.

They were _brothers_. Sure, the three of them had never acted much like a family unit, or treated one another as such. They acted more like friends than family, and it had always been so, but their blood said otherwise, and that was all that mattered right now.

His struggling increased to a level where it could be considered frantic, panic setting in as he fought to tear himself away from the press of those wonderful lips. Marky, exhausted from trying to free himself and resting in his own restraints, watched shocked as Joey attempted to spasm his way free, eyes clenched shut from the strain and pink underbelly rubbing hotly against his own grey one. Marky's eyes fluttered closed and he released an involuntary, drawn-out moan at the heat produced between them, pressing into the warmth.

Joey abruptly stopped his actions as his brother moaned against him, the rumbling tremor flowing into him through both lip and chest contact, and he unwittingly let out a small one of his own in retaliation. In rebuttal, Marky again squirmed against him, sparking up some of that delightful warm friction that made him shudder in pleasure. These small, warming acts soon had his mind fuzzy, his judgement long since clouding over, and this time he thought naught of how socially unacceptable this incestuous act they were committing was and pressed himself into the kiss, moving against the others mouth in a quick, needy rhythm that warmed him throughout and made him euphoric and dizzy. Shortly, after the shock wore off, Marky, too, pressed himself into the warmth of the kiss, grinding against Joey and moaning into his mouth, their original plan of fighting off the cold forgotten as they battled for control of the kiss.

They would have continued too, to who knew what lengths, but a loud, triumphant laugh from Dee Dee shocked them from their frantic kissing and they froze, terrified that they may have been caught. Fortunately for them, it appeared Dee Dee had just broken free of his binds and was still on the other side of his ball, so they had a few seconds available to sort themselves out. Struck by sudden inspiration, Joey raised his short legs as high as he could and pressed them against Marky's ball, indicating for him to do the same. Catching on to the idea, Marky raised his legs and pressed them against Joey's ball, and together they managed to push themselves apart a short distance, just enough so that they were no longer being forced to kiss. Though this left them in a slightly more compromising position, with their legs interlocked and groins practically crushed against one another, it was far less obvious than a kiss, and would at least help them save face while their brother freed them.

It occurred to Joey that, had he calmed himself earlier instead of going into all-out panic mode, he may have come up with this plan a lot sooner and neither of them would have had to endure the kiss. He mused over this while Dee Dee freed them from their binds and they trudged back to the house to steal a well deserved meal from the fridge.

Well, thank the deity's he didn't. That kiss was perhaps one of the best things to ever happen to him. And hey, once they were all fed and tucked in for the night, perhaps he and Marky could sneak off to pick up where they left off. If he was still up for it, that is.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. No, I'm not planning on following this up with a lemon. That's not to say that it doesn't appeal to me, I'm frankly just too tired and have far too much stuff on my plate right now with College to deal with the pressure of another fic. You get a spontaneous fanfic out of me, deal with it.**

**Flames fuel the ego, reviews cherished like an oasis in the middle of a desert.**

**Flash ^___^**

**xxx**


End file.
